Problem: ${5} \times {1} = {?}$
Answer: We can think of ${5} \times {1}$ as $5$ rows of $1$ circle. How many circles are there? ${1}$ ${5}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{1}}$ ${4}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{2}}$ ${3}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{3}}$ ${2}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{4}}$ ${1}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{5}}$ ${5} \times {1} = C{5}$